


Maria Hill's Late Lunch

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Steve is a dirty old man, Tony is accidentally a voyeur, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not being subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Maria is cranky. Her lunch is late, her boyfriend is a jerk, and she has to deal with Secretary Ross. Could this day get any more torturous?Yes, yes it could.





	Maria Hill's Late Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Square 05

“It’s about goddamn time,” Maria hissed at Steve when he strode into her office, all six and a half feet of glorious, golden muscle clad in a shirt that was entirely too tight and pants that showed off his thighs to perfection.

“Sorry I’m late,” Steve said, pulling out a small bouquet of colorful flowers; the sort made up of dyed daisies and peruvian lilies and sprigs of wilting babies breath. The kind of flowers a man bought at a corner bodega when he’d pissed his girlfriend off for the fourth time in one week and he was already running late. _Really_ late.

Also, Steve Rogers never seemed to have much concept of what prices were like, nor of the ridiculous salary he got from Stark Industries. Or he’d never quite come out of the forties; he ate cheap, he bought cheap. It was endearing.

When it wasn’t shedding cheap-ass flower petals on her desk.

Maria snatched the flowers up angrily and inspected them. Okay, they were mostly all purple, at least, which was her favorite color, although she’d deny it if anyone asked. Still, that bashful, _aw-shucks-ma’am_ look on Steve’s face was pissing her off.

She’d had a shitty day, with the whole Wrecking Crew incident and then someone’s toddler had found an overlooked Chitauri weapon and managed to blow up his day care (fortunately no one was killed, but there were a lot of wounded kids and that made for terrible press) and then the Senate Oversight committee chair had called for Tony and she’d had to play telephone juggling for almost an hour until Tony could get out of the building to avoid the call. And here was her boyfriend, who was supposed to take her out to lunch, but it was three o’clock and she wasn’t going to be able to get out of the office until five, at the earliest, and she was hungry and Steve was giving her puppy dog eyes.

Maria scowled and pushed her chair back from her desk, throwing the bouquet in the trash decisively.

“Aw, Mare,” Steve said, face falling in disappointment. “I _am_ really sorry.” He came around the back of her desk and started rubbing her shoulder, which was nice. Maria let her eyes roll back, tilting her neck to direct those big hands to her particularly sore areas. Which was, quite frankly, all of them.

She still wasn’t used to working for Stark. She would have liked to say Tony was a great guy, except he really wasn’t, and he was a terribly difficult person to work for. His expectations were in the stratosphere. She’d never thought there was someone who could be more of a hard-ass than Fury, and with what she’d heard about Stark, even before she knew him, she didn’t realize that he was one of them

Which meant she constantly had a tension headache. Because weirdly enough, Stark was the kind of person that she wanted to do her best for. It took her a while to learn it, but Tony was a hard-ass, not because he wanted things running smoothly (although he did) or because it made the company look bad if she screwed up (that was also true) but because lives were at stake. Not just the civilians who sometimes got in the way of villain activities and were the ones who suffered the most, but quality of life.

Tony was so busy trying to make the world better that he sometimes ran his people ragged. Because it was impossible to spend much time around the man and not be caught up in his enthusiasm, in his drive and determination, and nobody, no-fucking-body worked harder than Tony did. Keeping him even in sight was a marathon of endurance.

Her office intercom chimed. She rolled her eyes and activated her headset. “Hill, go.”

“Secretary Ross is here, ma’am,” the receptionist told her. “He’s not taking no for an answer.”

“Fuck,” Maria said. “Thank you.”

Steve was bending over, peering in her trashcan as if he was contemplating taking the flowers out. Maria didn’t panic.

She never panicked. She just… planned erratically sometimes.

Maria put her hand down on the top of Steve’s head and shoved. Off-balance and disinclined to react violently to someone he could break in half like a twig, Steve went where she pushed him. He ended up on his hands and knees under her desk. She slid her chair back to the hollow, bracketing him between her legs.

“ _Stay there_ ,” she told him as if he was a misbehaving puppy. “Ross is on his way and if he sees you here, we’ll never get rid of him.”

Steve gave her a quick thumbs up and settled under her desk like the world’s largest foot rest.

“Secretary Ross,” Maria said as the man himself barged in. God, she hated Ross. Putting aside the man’s ridiculous vendetta against Bruce Banner, he treated his own daughter like she was his goddamn personal property. He was loathsome.

He was also persistent. And powerful. “Where’s Stark?”

Under her desk, Steve slipped his large fingers into the instep of her stylish, but not particularly comfortable, high heels. He removed each of her shoes, pushing them aside. She sighed, although she couldn’t tell if it was exasperation at Ross, or the fact that Steve was massaging her feet.

And oh, god, she could melt into a damn puddle if he didn’t stop doing that… not that she wanted him to stop. Her feet ached all the time.

She had three advantages against Secretary Ross. The first was that she’d practically memorized her sorry-that-I-can’t-help-you-wish-I-could speech. Her job, while it looked like she was a secretary, was actually a tactical coordinator. Just, one of the things she coordinated, was helping Tony avoid people he didn’t want to talk to.

“Avoidance solves eighty percent of my problems,” Tony said. Maria was pretty sure that he was kidding. But at least as far as people like Ross went, Tony leaned really hard on eccentric billionaire to keep them from pinning him down and trying to give him orders that everyone knew he wasn’t going to follow.

The second was that she really was not a secretary, and she confident in her ability to kick Ross’s ass if she had to. She shouldn’t do it, that would get her in all sorts of trouble. But just knowing that she could beat down an asshole kept her -- a lot of the time -- from actually doing so. She wasn’t intimidated, she couldn’t be pushed around, and she didn’t take bribes.

The third… well, that was that Tony was Iron Man, and the instant Ross had entered the building, Tony was flying off the landing gantry in a stealth suit. So, there was nothing that Maria could do for Ross, even if she wanted to.

Which she really didn’t.

“I’m afraid I really can’t dooooooo--” her voice rose unexpectedly and she had to cough as Steve reached up between her legs. He was rubbing her thighs now, still massaging and working out the stiffness, but at the same time, his fingers kept “accidentally” brushing over the gusset of her underwear. “--do anything for you right now, Secretary Ross.”

She gritted her teeth and kicked at Steve under her desk, which was a mistake, because now her legs were spread even further.

She almost knocked over her coffee cup when there was a faint, tearing around and then her underwear was around one ankle and her skirt was pooled around her waist and Steve’s breath was on her thigh, hot and heavy.

“He’s avoiding me, isn’t he?”

Maria laughed. Even to her own ears, she sounded a little drunk. Below the desk, Steve was teasing around her folds, caressing her very intimately. She put one hand down, between her legs to block him, but that was a mistake.

He leaned further in and licked her fingers, catching just bits of her tender flesh between them. She squeaked, then had to plant her feet firmly, because the chair was on wheels, _goddamnit, Steve_ , and if she rolled backward, she was going to flash Ross with all her feminine glory.

“Are you all right, Miss Hill?”

“Fine, fine,” Maria said, waving a hand around absently, still shoving at Steve’s invading mouth with the other hand. And then he dodged her, getting his lips around her, and flicked his tongue directly over her clit. He licked along the delicate folds of her most sensitive areas. Tickling at her clitoris with his tongue and one finger working in delicious, devilish harmony.

Arousal washed through her, nearly knocked her out of the chair. She concealed a gasp of longing with a yawn. “Just had a rough few months,” she explained. “You know Tony. He works everyone to death around him.”

“So he has more time to party,” Ross said, rolling his eyes.

“No, no, it’s noooooot, not like that.” The way she had to hold herself to make sure Steve didn’t shove her backward exposed her to him even more, and he was not slow to take advantage. Licking, nibbling, suckling at her, he coaxed pleasure out of her with a soft, dexterous touch. And he was torturing her. He knew she liked it rough, that she could come with a few quick, eager strokes, but he wasn’t giving her that, preferring to stir the pooling lust in her belly with slow, teasing touches. He had hold of her hip with one hand, lapping at her cunt, and thrust two fingers into the heart of her wetness. He held her hostage to his will and feasted on her with ruthless carnality.

For just an instant, Steve’s mouth came off her, and she almost cried from the loss. “Make him leave,” he whispered.

She clenched her jaw, glanced under her desk and tried to castrate him with her eyes. _I can’t,_ she mouthed at him while Ross paced around her office.

“Do it, or so help me, I’ll make you scream while he’s in here,” Steve whispered.

Maria’s gaze flickered to her logging computer. Tony was going to _kill_ her for this, but she pushed the all-clear. He’d be landing shortly, he had too much to do to go far.

“Mr. Stark will see you on the landing gantry, Secretary Ross,” Maria squeaked. “Consider it a favor. Don’t tell him I let you up.”

Ross would owe her a favor. A little good will with him now, let him think she was on his side against Tony. She’d present it to Tony that way, he’d see the advantages. Probably.

Didn’t matter, because she was going to cream, right there in the chair, and if Ross was still in the room or not, wasn’t going to fucking matter--

 _Hnnnnnnnnng._ She gripped the desk, trying to hold it off.

The door closed behind Ross and Maria slapped the emergency lock the second he was gone.

“Oh, you bastard, you unb--”

Steve was rougher, pushing her, pummeling her at her orgasm. She moaned with it, sobbed with it, gave him everything she had and begged for more. She slumped, boneless, in her chair, a mass of quivering, exposed nerves.

Steve rolled the chair back gently. “Get up, honey,” he said. “Hands on the desk.”

She was wobbling and grateful that he’d taken her shoes off because there was no way in hell she could stand up while wearing heels right now.

Steve shoved her shirt up around her armpits, dragged the cups of her bra down until she was completely exposed, but still dressed, which was somehow hotter and at the same time, more shameful than actually being fully naked. Made it seem… sinful and wicked and wonderful. There was no part of her that he didn’t touch, stroke, pleasure, when he finally unzipped and positioned that proud, heavy cock at her soaking entrance.

He pushed his way inside her, and she didn’t even try to stop the choked moan that it forced out of her.

He stroked one hand down her spine until he was at the base, holding her in place, then fucked her, slow and steady and achingly sweet.

“You look a mess, sweetheart,” he breathed. “With your skirt pushed up and your panties around your ankle.”

“If I’m a mess,” she said, shoving back at him, driving him deeper into her body, “it’s because you made me that way.”

Steve leaned over her, his cock drilling into her, hips pumping with abandon. “You love me.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, soldier,” Maria hissed.

He moved faster, stroking her, his huge dick filling her up, caressing her from the inside. “Little hussy,” he teased. He reached around and touched her lips with his fingers. She could taste herself on him, rich and salty. She sucked his fingers into her mouth and let him fuck in and out against her tongue, painting the inside of her mouth with her own flavor before she found the tang of his skin underneath.  
  
“Oh, god.”

She didn’t even know who said that, could have been Steve. She flicked her tongue between his fingers, teasing the webbing. He had sensitive hands, for a man. Thick, long fingers, well calloused, but still, he was gasping in time to her mouth’s work on him.

The monitor on her desk flickered, and suddenly Tony was there, in the video-call channel. She squeaked, let herself drop onto the desk to hide her breasts, and squeaked again as that changed the angle of Steve’s dick inside her.

“Miss Hill, what do I owe the very great displeasure of having Thaddeus Ross on my landing gantry?” He looked at her; taking in the sex hair and the way her mouth was open, then his eyes flicked up -- he probably couldn’t see anything actually explicit, but--

“Are those Cap’s abs? I’m pretty sure I’d recognize that cheese grater anywhere--”

“I’m on my lunch break,” Maria gritted between clenched teeth.

“So I see,” Tony said, eyebrows going up expressively. “ _Bon appetit_.”

The screen flickered and went dark again.

“I am going to get fired,” Maria whined, which didn’t keep her from rocking back with Steve’s thrusts. He was close, she could tell the way his balls felt against her ass when he shoved in.

“No, you’re not,” Steve said, gasping. “Tony’ll probably --- _hnnnnnnnnnnng_ \-- give you a raise… for having blackmail… material. On me.”

Maria considered this as thoughtfully as she could while her boyfriend fucked her out on her desk. “You’re probably right.”

Steve had more in common with Tony than he wanted to admit, because her admission that he was right seemed to send him spiraling into his own release. (He was probably already close, but once she caught her breath, she was going to tease the hell out of him for it.)

Steve collapsed over her back, heavy and panting in her ear. “You still hungry, baby?”

Maria chortled. “I am,” she said. “Once you get off me, and I can walk again. And not die of mortification. _Steve_!”

“You love it,” Steve said.

She rolled her eyes. She _totally_ did, but that was no reason to admit it. He got off her and flopped back in her chair while Maria straightened out her clothes. The undies were a loss, so she used them to clean herself up and tossed them in the trash. Guess she was going commando the rest of the day.

“You’re a menace,” she said, looking down at her shirt, the wrinkles in the crisp fabric probably telling the whole world what they’d been up to. Steve, on the other hand, tucked himself back into his khakis and looked perfectly presentable. The asshole.

Steve touched the video-chat screen and Tony’s face popped up again. “I really do not need a --oh, hello there. Not so much of a boy scout as I’d been led to believe. I’m going to invent a time machine just so I can tell Howard you’re not a virgin.”

Steve snorted. “I wasn’t a virgin when I _met_ Howard, something he should have remembered. You’re giving Hill the rest of the day off.” He glanced behind him as Maria scowled at her shirt. “And tomorrow, too. Thanks Tony.”

“Wait, no, I nee--”

Steve grabbed his jacket off her coat hook, shook it out and offered it to her. “You’re a disaster,” he told her. “Come on, let me take you home.”

“You’re gonna make me ride your bike,” Maria said, letting him slip the jacket on for her. “While I’m not wearing any underwear?”

Steve smirked. “Hey, Tony gave you tomorrow off. It’ll be fun.”

“Dirty old man,” Maria accused.

“Yep.”

 


End file.
